pokestoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Corrupted
~ Corrupted? Or not? ~ This Pokepasta is written by PastalsCreepy on the Pokepasta Wiki. You can read it at http://pokepasta.wikia.com/wiki/Corrupted . Prologue My cousin, Shane, and I used to love to play Pokémon. I finally was able to get Pokémon Red, even though Pokémon Gold and Silver had already come out. Shane and I played it all the time. Then one day, something happened. After that, Pokémon was never the same for me or Shane. Chapter 1: Pokemon Red Shane and I beat the game in a measly two days, and I kinda got bored of it. Even though it had a lot of content to offer, I had caught over 100 Pokémon, and was getting tired of it. I went to my old copy of Pokémon Gold. Shane then asked if he could have my copy of Pokémon Red. I knew he had never owned a copy of Pokémon before, so I let him have it. Chapter 2: Red With Fear A few months after all that, we went to visit Shane and his family, because his mother had gotten terribly sick. The second we arrived, I knew I had to go see him. I was so excited, I couldn't wait! I ran in, said "Hi!" to Mrs. Beckler, and ran upstairs. Surprisingly, Shane's room was locked. I knocked on the door, but to no avail. I then tried knocking again. I figured he wasn't in the room. I know Shane, and he would open it to anyone who knocks. So I decided to open it up and wait for him, as he told me before he had a key on the top of his door. I unlocked the door, and walked in. Surprised to see him in the room, but in a, what seemed, mental state. He was curled up in a ball, and crying in the corner. Everytime I tried to say something, "Shane?" He would reply with, "So much red," no matter what. "Hey, Shane, I was thinking we could play some Pokémon." He then turned around and saw my Gameboy, and ran over and grabbed it. I tried to stop him, but he was too quick. He threw my Gameboy out the window. "Dude! What was that for!?" He stared intimidatingly out the window, and just said, "So much red." Then I went to his closet and grabbed his Gameboy Color. I also saw under it, a Pokémon Red cartridge next to something with the word "DON'T" on it, written in marker. I took it, and ran downstairs. Chapter 3: Gone Mad I then told his mother what happened to Shane, and she already knew. "I tried to talk to him... but all he would say was 'So much red.'." Before I could reply, I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. "Oh no..." we all said in Sync. But instead of coming for us, he instead went outside. I figured he was going to get the Gameboy. I ran out behind him, but when I got out there, he was smashing it with a rock. After he was done, it was too late. When I picked it up, I opened it... and the top fell off. "Why did you do this!?" I wondered, He stared at me... and said nothing. After this, I grabbed his shoulder, and he pushed me down. In so much shock, I didn't say a word. He continued to walk forward into the house. When he turned around to shut the door, It was then I realized his irises were black. I remembered I had his Gameboy and Game, So I locked myself in my car, and played it. Chapter 4: Join Us, Bella Category:Incomplete